The predator in the smoke
by ThanatosXD
Summary: The Dark Knight at the peak of his physical fitness, being the most dangerous in his career, more than he has ever been before. Justice hurts, a lot. A story i pictured in my head enjoy! reviews always appreciated warning: graphic violence


SEX PENIS VAGINA IMPORTANT READ NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION! Hi i'm Thanatos!I may be a massive anime nerd, but i still have a life...sorta and yea anyway I am really into batman so everyone please enjoy this will be a one-shot not lemons...that will come in another story hopefully. This universe of batman is set in the Arkham saga (Kevin Conroy) yes not hush, or new 52 or any justice league members or even the bat family, apart form robin (Damien) and oracle (Barb). So this is set just before Arkham Knight get ready everyone! also check out my other shit I've written! but this is a fanfic so imaging Arkham universe right! with Damien and the robins and oracle and Jason and stuff, but the bat mobile, the bat suit and bat cave form Dark knight series okay? oh and Batarangs and gadgets and of course Morgan Freeman...who can forget him! also when he's fighting don't imagine him slow as balls like christian bale, more like how batman should actually fight, you know like super fast and shit.

The clueless thugs couldn't even see what hit them. the dimly lit warehouse was filled with around thirty eight thugs, all armed and considered dangerous. Outside the Gotham police department had set up a parameter, evacuating all citizens in the harbour area, and made way for their honored guest, who of course never made direct contact. The caped crusader rose form his transport and walked slowly from his parked location, heading to the hot spot. "there are no watchmen, your good Bruce." Without a word, the anti-villain continued to pace his path, cracking his knuckles in anticipation. "Hope he pulls through." spoke inspector Chase. Sarah Elizabeth Chase had just been assigned to the department, a women of young age, twenty three with silky smooth blonde hair, curvaceous figure, smooth tanned skin tone and glasses. and anxiously fiddling with her fingers while she waited leaning against a police car. "Is this how we usually operate, let the man we don't know shit about charge in and take everyone out." The commissioner looked up form his cup of coffee lazily, piercing her gaze with his intense brown eyes. "This figure isn't a man. He's a maniac, but one that fights for us. The difference between him and us, is that when we leave this job to him there are no casualties. Ever." Gordon solemnly spoke with all the seriousness he could muster, than returned his eyes back to the flickering lights of the approaching police van. "Storm the building on my signal, wait until the bat is done."

"the cops are here boss, what do we do?" the young teen spoke, casually toying with his revolver. His nonchalant attitude paired well with his recklessness as a goon. He had six muggings, two robberies and five murders to his name, making him an almost amateur Criminal in Gotham. Almost. His ruggedly shaped face turned to face his boss, his lithe form straightening. George Falcone turned to face the boy, smiling as he did. "Just finish up with the drug shipment labeling, the we'll head on out with the boat. all of youse will be greatly rewarded after this!" he assured his henchman. An unconvinced mumble spread through the waves of men. "Boss we got a problem."

"What is it Joe?"

"We've been here for over an hour, and the cops have been here for ten minutes...that means...boss I think he's coming...or he might already be here."

"Oh please the batman's a myth he-"

"No he's not boss...I've seen him with me own eyes you see...He broke me...beat me at my last job. I was in jail for a few months before me and Johnny escaped!"

"The first, Joe Smith, the one with a rugged look, badly shaved beard, wearing the black buret and has a very unhealthy smoker cough is a three time heist planner and gun for hire occasionally when his daughter and wife aren't home spending quality time with the low-paid family man. Rumor is that she's gonna leave him soon because of that, and his drug abuse. Cocaine and alcohol aren't a good combination. In his free time he would higher hookers and streets hoes. right now he's being manipulated, influenced by his shitty judgement and again, the alcohol. Second, Samuel Mence, Mercenary in over five different countries, yeah he's the one with the cocked ak-47 and smoking a cigar right now with the side-burns. He's the right hand man, in charge of all the henchmen and drug produce. He ships and trades cocaine, Weed and Ice to Star city and Metropolis. Next is Mob boss, George Falcone, Don's cousin's son. Yep the skinny one wearing the cheap purple suit holding the m-1911. dumb-ass knows that it's not even a gun worthy of the name nowadays. you know Joker has more style than this guy. He's taken over the business for the time being, while his uncle is in hospital. Honestly, Marone should have stepped on this little ship by now; he's a terrible business manager and even worse strategist. He nearly lost a whole shipment cache of military-grade m-16's and flash-bangs to black-masks mob, so yeah this is his last chance at trying to rebuild the Falcone organisation. If you pull this off, then there is no recovery. The goons? Well the rest are just hired henchmen, all here to do their job, easy to take out, I think. Some have military background and martial arts training i'm scanning facial recognition now on the database, Bring these criminals down, and drag them to Black-gate."

All the lights in the warehouse malfunctioned, rapidly flickering, turning off and on adding to the eerie atmosphere. Outside the moon barely illuminated the night's sky, and through the cracked and broken windows the windy breeze whispered, keeping each person on their feet. One moment he was their, the next he wasn't, moving stealthily through, holding each target in his predatory gaze. White slits bore through the dark, black cowl that hugged his rugged face and chiseled chin. "Detective mode active, EMP systems online." the fans above stopped their drone-like whirling, halting the process of circulating. Finally, all the light bulbs that poorly lit up the drug-filled room burst into nothing, exploding all in synchronized harmony, or rather simultaneous mayhem. The glass shards fell from the air, littering the grounds like hail pellets. On the other side of the facility, loud shrieks and screams could be heard, followed by the brief multitude of sounds erupting from barrels, and the collision of shells falling to the ground. the whole group of henchmen over the other side had been disables, all with either cracked, fracture, or even broken bones. Some had all. Blood spurted form the last struggling man's mouth as he took a hefty pound to the stomach, then crimson erupted from his nose as another fist impact with the bridge of his face, completely destroying his jaw. The cartilage broke like plastic under his powerful touch. fear arose between the ranks of guards, and all of them nervously rose their fire-arms, shivering and shaking with terror. The hysteria could been seen in their panicking eyes, darting form each side of the room. Spirals of uncertainty and grim feelings burned though Falcone's head, sending liquid flames through his body igniting his emotional system. Fear shook through his form, causing the clumsy young man to stumble over and watch in complete and utter shock as the room darkened. three seconds had passed of just nothing. He prayed for it not to be him, anyone but him. "He can't be real..."

"He's here."

with those words everyone became uneasy, and the hero could practically smell the

Instantly, fog rained down from the roof, obscuring everyone's vision into a blurry nightmare. a monster shrouded in darkness rose form the shadows, wading through the darkness, breaking everything that stood in it's way. His eyes were full of malice and absolute ferocity that could only be described as 'fiery hell'. The distinct, black figure delved deeper into the mist, clearing out more goons with the flick of his hand. the first was the unluckiest, feeling the full extent of the Dark Knight's wrath. His shin bone was shattered, feeling a sharp pain after the bat had administered a lethal kick, then his chest had been cracked, taking a massive blow to the shoulders and mid-section before finally having his jaw smashed into the crusader's knee, feeling his teeth one by one fall from their place inside his small cavern. Two were easily taken out in the thick smoke, the first had his already crooked jaw broken into three, then getting two more fingers cracked after receiving a swift spinning kick to the already-injured torso, and a devastating wrist lock manoeuvre that was unique to the feared Bat's fighting style. It sent him into sudden a front flip, his back smashing into the concrete floor, then kicked in the stomach sending the low-life mugger flying back into a stack of wooden crates. His lifeless body crashed into the boxes, sending them toppling all over the place on top of his disable form. the second only got a glimpse at the horror behind him as he tried to flee. A sharp pain suddenly stopped him in his tracks. It radiated from the side of his left leg as he felt hot liquid pool at the spot, and drip down his limb slowly. He looked down at his wound a found a tiny black something protruding form his wound. The little sharp edged piece look like it was in the shape of an animal, maybe a bird? He didn't have time to worry about such nonsense, but as he glanced over his shoulder once again, he made it just in time to see one very large, gloved fist collided with his nose, sending his whole body back in a swirl of blood and disorientated man. The third and the forth were taken down at the same time, only able to see a glove latch to their faces before being rendered unconscious, forced into a harsh, deep sleep were the bat continued to torment them relentlessly in their dreams, chasing them for an eternity to follow. Five more were all dispatched with ease, all being introduced to actual pain and punishment for their crimes against Gotham in the form of various fists techniques, locks, flips and kicks. One tried to sneak up on the dark hero, but of course no avail. He was only left with broken bones in a matter of seconds, and the first to meet the stun taser, being shocked into a mild knocked-out state. The little weapon was thrusted right up into the man's rib cage hard, sending electric shocks violently course through is frozen body, smashing every nerve center with sheer, searing pain and enveloping his lungs in sparks, disabling his breathing rhythm for a few seconds before he collapsed. the little prongs on the end zapped him so viciously, it caused slight internal bleeding in the bat removed his tool from the thugs torso, swiftly clipping it back to the utility belt before throwing the disabled henchman to the side and continuing through the fog, cowl down and cape following.

More and more henchmen disappeared into the mist, not emitting anymore sound from their throats apart from brief, shrill screams and squeals. Falcone stumbled through the intense smoke, rubbing his obscured vision vigorously. His hand shook, shivering with unmitigated fear, still holding his pistol. Sweat dripped down his face, beaded at his forehead and his heart rate excessively increased, beating rapidly in a space of ten seconds. His breathing became a lot quicker and more ragged, and his amber brown eyes nervously darted back and forth through the scene, trying to locate the predator that stalked him.

"Boss I-" the baclava-masked thug didn't get to finish his sentence, for a monster had dragged him back into the mist by his neck. Falcone watched as his struggling body reached out to him with his hands as the goon was hauled onto the ground and scraped along the floor back, vanishing. His blood-curdling scream echoed through the warehouse, sending massive chills up the mob boss's spine, causing him to clumsily stumble over where he stood. Loud gun shots and bright orange flashes of light burst through the mist before they were abruptly silenced. The Dark Knight Broke the fire-arms swiftly, no hesitation needed. He snapped three of the guns in two before using the parts to beat the men unconscious, not after breaking the first man's ankle and brutally sleeper holding the next two at the same time, on dinted skull in each arm.

The mob boss desperately struggled to crawl away form the menace before him, and the chaos that just unraveled, but his effort was in vain. The scrawny little man felt a powerful, force grasp his left leg in an iron clench, squeezing viciously.

"What are you?!"

Instantly his body was dropped to the floor, and it collided with a thud to the surface. His lifeless body lay their for a moment before he rose slowly, still shivering with widened eyes and an exasperated, mortified expression. He tried to reach for his gun, but the weapon was no where to be seen in the still thick smoke that shrouded him. His befuddlement and confusion were mixed into an unknown emotion.

"W-What the hell are you..."

"I'm batman."

those were the last two words he heard before his vision turned to dark. In his dream the knight continued to haunt him, chasing him endlessly through a noir city. There was no sun, just a solemn, sad looking moon that barely illuminated the depressing scenery. Bats circled and surrounded him, corning the terrified man.

"Noooooooo!" He screamed as the realisation that fear was engulfing him cave in, and the bats swarmed him, nipping and biting at his flesh, devouring the prey alive.

His eyes flew open, only to be met by two pure white slits under a shadow-dark cowl. he feeling of terror and despair se in on his character again, and all his symptoms shown again. the intense sweating, elevation of heart-beat rate, the shivering of his limbs. Searing hot pain radiated from his forehead, and blood trickled form his parched lips. Falcone's black eye twitched as his blurry vision came into focus on a shrouded monster with white void eyes and black skin that covered every inch of his body apart form the moving mouth. His hearing had been disabled partially, replaced a strong white noise that pierced his senses. The state of confusion he felt right in the moment was emphasised by his panicked reaction. Then the realisation hit him like a train; He was upside down, hanging over a six-storied building building. The predator's mouth seemed to move, but no words came from his cavern, just tiny echoes. A massive brick fist colliding with the side of his already broken jaw awoke from his weary trance and everything came into focus.

"Where is Dent!?" the bat ferociously yelled into the mob bosses face, the authority and power seeping from his voice.

"Who?"

"Two face! Where is he"

"We don't work for Two face...anymore..." Falcone managed, his dry lips quirking into a mocking crooked smile. At that moment he finished his sentence, he felt the tug on his leg loosen, and then finally open. His eye's widened, getting one more look at he caped crusader before his worthless body was dropped down six stories. Before his face collided with the ground, a tight tensile chord pulled at his left leg, raising it up suddenly with a powerful tug, breaking the bone, removing it from it's socket immediately. The pain was comparable to a hundred little knives stabbing into one's flesh, then having it ripped off slowly by Bane. his yells exceeded most people's cries of pain as he was slowly hoisted up once again, slowly rising y the chord to face the pitch-black horror that crouched over his terrified form.

"I'll ask you once again, where is dent?"

"I told you man! we don't work for that Sonaovabitch anymore! Please let me go ahhhhhgg!"

" then who do you work for!?" The bat asked quickly, applying dangerous amount of pressure to his broken leg.

"T-T-The Joker! Oh godd aghh The Joker! Please let me go now!"

"The Joker's dead."

"No no l-listen to me...He's come back to gotham..."

"Let me ask you something Falcone...can you personify fear...truly. Can you? what will happen when i snap your other leg, or crush your skull. will you talk?"

"I don't know! Please wha-"

"I am the living embodiment of fear, you want to keep living in your pathetic excuse for a life then tell me where is dent?"

"I told you I don't know, we work for the Joker!"

"He's dead , he died in my arms you trash! Lie to me one more time and i swear-"

"No! No he's not...agjhh...not yet anyway! Let me go now please i'm begging you. Please, The jokers come back, i don't know where he is but just please-please let me go!"

"If you insist."

the Dark knight tried to hide his surprise at the thugs answer and dropped the screaming fiend's body over the edge, throwing him down into a massive Garbage bin. His motionless body didn't move again.

"Commissioner? Gordon he's all yours 23 Ashton wood street alleyway 2. I finished the interrogation, tell Lucious Fox to put all Wayne monitor online and get the CCTV scanner up. We have bigger troubles then Mob bosses. Secure those drug packages we seized at the harbour and get me a sample. the Jokers alive." With that last message the caped crusader disappeared into the young knight, already hot on the clown Prince's track.

Black, jagged horns.

Shiny White teeth that are sharper than knives.

His skin is covered in just black, it follows his body everywhere.

His terrible massive wings and white eyes.

His wickedly dangerous claws that rip flesh apart like it's nothing.

He's the Bat, a-a monster clad in black.

Falcone silently muttered his mantra under a hushed tone, hugging his knees to his chest as he slowly rocked back and forth on the spot. His mind had seemed to leave him, and all thoughts were replaced with one thing: Bats, so many bats.

Well I hope y'all enjoyed that, and as always reviews and pms about any concerns greatly appreciated. also check out my Akame ga Kill stuff if you're into it ahah x cheers


End file.
